jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Momona
is the main protagonist of [[Lady Jewelpet|''Lady Jewelpet]]. She is a Petit Lady residing in the Jewel Palace. She is Ruby's human partner. Personality Momona is a shy girl who often feels alone for being a normal girl. But she can be somewhat stubborn just by going things her own way. She is often scatterbrained whenever she doesn't know what to do. She can also be very unaware of her surroundings unless she gets used to them. It was also revealed that she loves desserts. Momona has little knowledge about upper class nobility. She often looks up to them rather than becoming one because she is just a normal girl. Even though she believes she doesn't have what it takes to be a noble lady, she always tries her best to succeed. Momona only became a lady because Ruby convinced her to, but Momona looks up to Lady Diana. Because Momona inherited her letterpen, and heard messages from the previous owner, Diana, she looks up to Lady Diana. Momona is now best friends with Charon, Mizuki, and Lillian. Momona also begins to develope strong romantic feelings toward Cayenne, while Romeo, Miura, and Cayenne have feelings for her. Appearance Momona is a human of origin. She has long pink hair with large twin buns and small tufts sticking out on her sides and supported with a large light pink polka-dotted bow. Casually, Momona is seen wearing a uniform-like pink and white shirt with a red tie. Along with that, she wears a black skirt with a pink sweater tied around her waist. She also wears white socks and brown loafers, and has a light pink beaded bracelet with a bow matching the one on her head. In her Lady form, she wears a pink and white formal dress. She also keeps the same hairstyle. History Other Appearances In episode 21-A of Jewelpet Magical Change, Momona makes an cameo appearance in one of Ruby's recorded videos, where she's shown in her formal clothing looking at Ruby and wondering what she was doing. Relationships Love Interests Cayenne When Momona and Cayenne first met, Momona originally thought he was a mean person, but as time when on Momona began to develop feelings towards him until ultimately she fell in love with him. Cayenne denied having any feelings toward Momona but he was shown to be jealous whenever Momona was spending time with Romeo, proving he does have feelings for her. Cayenne would also blush on a few occasions when he was around Momona, again proving his feelings for her. Momona first met Cayenne as they were paired up together for their first task. Nearing the end of the task, Momona had accidentally tripped and had fallen on top of Cayenne where in the process, the two shared their first kiss. Momona became embarrassed of the situation and was also confused as she wasn't entirely aware if they had actually kissed. Cayenne had often teased her about it as he never told her the truth regarding the incident if they had kissed. However, when they went on their first date, Cayenne revealed to Momona that they didn't kissed, but it was later revealed to be a lie and is shown in a flashback that they did. During their time together, Momona and Cayenne shared many moments together and their feelings for one another also kept growing stronger. Throughout the series, they almost shared a few kisses with each other, but were always interrupted. When Momona found out that Cayenne was leaving the Jewel Palace and would be studying at the Royal Palace, she was deeply upset by the news. However, she eventually accepted the change and it also helped her to become better at her studies and tasks so that she could catch up to Cayenne and be with him again. Even after Cayenne left, Momona still missed him deeply and often thought about him. Before Cayenne left for the Royal Palace, he and Momona would often be paired up with each other for tasks and since Momona was still sometimes confused of the task, he would often help her by either giving her advice or guiding her of the situation. Eventually, when Momona finally arrived at the Royal Palace, she and Cayenne officially started a relationship with each other and became a couple. However nearing the end of the series, Momona and Cayenne had used the Final Wand to save Jewel Land, but in the process lost their memories of the time they went to the Jewel Palace, their friends and of each other. Eventually, Momona and Cayenne would later meet each other again and restarted their relationship. By the final episode, Momona and Cayenne had got married and their memories back. Romeo Miura Rivals Lillian Momona and Lillian had a rather rocky start when they met each other as Lillian didn't like Momona spending time with Cayenne. Lillian told Momona that Cayenne was hers when they first met and she wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a rival towards Cayenne. It was later revealed that Lillian was in fact Cayenne's younger sister. Eventually as time went on, Momona and Lillian became friends and were shown to be spending more time together. Lillian was also shown to give Momona advice sometimes on a task which shows that they have a more friendly rivalry now. At the end of the series when Lillian was crowned the new Lady Jewel, Momona and Lillian embraced each other with Momona congratulating Lillian. Elena Friends Ruby Ruby is Momona's Jewelpet Partner until Lady Jewelpet Episode 50, when Momona sacrifices herself for Jewel Land's sake. Mizuki Charon Family Lady Diana Diana is Momona's cousin-in-law, after she had married Alto, Momona's cousin. She is also the former keeper of Momona's Magical Letterpen and her idol for becoming a lady. Alto Alto is Momona's cousin shown at the beginning of the series. She had a crush on him and couldn't smile at his wedding because she was jealous of his fiancee Lady Diana. Photos and Screenshots Trivia *Momona's twin buns and polka-dotted bow are reminiscent of Minnie Mouse, the Walt Disney character who's Mickey's girlfriend. In concept art, the colors of the bow were closer to Minnie's. *This is not only Keiko Kobayashi's first role in a Jewelpet anime, it's also her first anime role ever. It's unknown if she will keep working in the business. **This is the second time a voice actress gets her first role as the main protagonist, the first being Natsumi Takamori as Akari Sakura in ''Jewelpet Twinkle''. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Protagonists